timetalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Block (Original Universe)
Block was a Time Lord Slave on Gallifrey, who eventually escaped to Earth, at the time the planet was a refuge for aliens intent on escaping from any sort of problem. From there he met a few people, most notable of these people are The Doctor, The Professor, The Keeper and The Magus. After a few turns to evil, and fake deaths, he was supposedly killed for good. History Block was created on Gallifrey during the Dark Ages, and was immediately put into slavery. One night, him and his best-friend, Cira, decided that they wanted to escape. During the escape, Cira was killed by the guards whilst Block got away. He managed to get her silver locket before escaping, which he kept safely in his TARDIS. After crashing on Earth, Leadworth, in the Type 50 TT Capsule he had stole, he met three Time Lords: The Doctor, the Keeper and the Professor. They then travelled to Gallifrey to stop the President at the time. The most interesting occurance during this, is when the Keeper was doing a speech, Block had a distinct hatred for speeches and shot the Time Lord with a stazer rifle. Eventually, Block was part of the group and, despite having no-care for Earth or any living being in general, helped some times in saving the planet. Ducks Block had a strange obsession for ducks, even creating a sonic device which outercasing was a rubber duck. Fred Fred was a robot head that Block created after becoming lonely and wanted someone to annoy constantly. Fred had many versions and exteriors, after being destroyed so, so, many times, but was never as good as his original version. The Hooded Man A strange Hooded Man began showing up, watching from afar on building roofs. Eventually, this Hooded Man started causing trouble for the early Time Tales team, and every time he came within a certain distance to the team Block started blacking out. A notable fight was on a ferris wheel, another in a space station where the Hooded Man was "defeated" and turned into stone (though this was only a temporary time stasis trick). During a battle in the Doctor's TARDIS, the reason for Block's blackouts was revealed: The Hooded Man was all of Block's evil accumulated into a living being with the same appearance has him. During a battle on Mars, the Hooded Man was blown up thanks to a large explosion in the Mars station. This explosion also killed Block, who had been thrown onto a large peice of metal in the ground. Both, Block and the Hooded Man, were assumed dead (though Block faked this death to get away from all the crimes he had committed). Theos After trying to help Earth during an invasion of weird lanky monsters from the depths of hell, his TARDIS flight systems malfunctioned and he crashed into the sun. Left for dead, he layed in his burning TARDIS full of anger. He survived, some how, and went to check up on his former "friends", who appeared unaffected by his recent death. Block proceeded to create a suit of armor, immune to almost every weapon ever, made of a very strong metal. The suit was also fitted with a voice changer, to distort his voice so that nobody could recognise him. He travelled in time and saw what would occur in the future. After using the armor to invade the Earth, the Time Tales team at the time, which was made up of The Doctor, The Professor and the 43rd Doctor, escaped in a Time Ship. Block, under the name of Theos, brought the ship down and prophesied what would happen to the Time Tales team. The prophecy read that one would die, one would be suffer a fate worse than death and one would betray them. The 43rd Doctor was the one to betray the team, the other Doctor was killed by Thoes' blade (which caused him to regenerate) and the Professor was trapped in the void. After the Time Tales team re-assembled and fought Theos, who revealed himself to be Block. After an extensive battle, Theos' armor was sent into the void and Block himself was "killed" again. During this incident, the 43rd Doctor was also killed and regenerated later on. Block eventually returned, having seen the error of his ways and decided to help out as part of the team once more. Paradox After some time of being basically hated by everyone, he got bored and went back in time to the time he went to escape Gallifrey with Cira. He shot himself in the back, which he almost instantly regretted, and, due to his early self not having any regenerations at the time, caused a massive paradox. The ripples of this paradox are still unknown. Rebirth and Earth Bound Block had in fact survived the gun shot wound and met up with the Time Tales team after seeing memories of a prior life. After meny regenerations and due to a malfunction with his TARDISes demat circuit after another regeneration, he was stranded on Earth for some time. He stayed at UNIT and wore a lot of frills. Block attempted to escape his Earth Bound time once, but, after using another demat circuit he got off the Professor, that his TARDIS refused to use any other dematerialisation circuit other than his own. Block's time at UNIT has been documented as the happiest yet worst time of his lives. He actually oversaw the rebuilding of the UNIT base after the place was destroyed by a Dalek attack. Block write some extensive files on the Time Tales members he knew at the time, which still reside at the UNIT base and are full to the brim with swearing. This version of Block eventually died thanks to consuming a heavy amount of radiation. The first act of his next regeneration was repairing the demat circuit, which was actually very easy to do and he could've done any time. It's been noted that maybe the Earth Bound Block didn't want to leave UNIT, or Earth, even though he could of any time. Death He fought the good fight for a bit, but it was all a cover up for his larger plan. He trapped the Doctor and Professor in a large castle and took their TARDISes dematerialisation circuits for himself. He also used a disguise to hide the fact that he hadn't regenerated at all and still had the same face as he did when he was shot in the back, he was stitched up at the time and survived that way instead of regenerating. This alternate time line Block was in fact tortured for a long time until escaped, and was left with only one eye working. After a failed attempt at causing havoc once again, he hid. After coming out of hiding with another plan, he ended up fighting the Doctor on Logopolis and took the Doctor's eye for himself (this action was probably the action that made the Doctor genuinely decide he hated Block and wanted to kill him. Probably.) The last known record of this Block was at the battle of Glod, where he used The Book of Gideon to summon the Demon-God itself. The book disintegrated Block after using him as a conduit to summon Glod.